Operation:House of Cards/Briefing
The Decagon briefing room is mostly cleaned out, and who could blame any others for not being able to show, what with the recent assault on Magnaron this week. Elita One had put up a few announcements of her initiative for dealing a blow to the Con forces, even with the events of Crystal City going on. She requested time and volunteers to help put some finishing touches on the operation, but otherwise has been a bit tightlipped about things so far. Security sweeps were more present in the last two cycles leading up to today, no doubt looking for some lens headed sneaky Cons. Currently she has her back to the main doors, punching in a few last minute coordinates or entries into the computer banks. Images, locations flash by on a view screen as she mutters softly to herself, "What was the name of that base again? It's been ages..." She waves her hand dismissively, "I'm sure it'll come back to me...." Like a proper covert specialist you never know he's here until he wants you to know he's here. It's all part of that style, the cool way no one would realize Jazz is even in the room until he drops down into his designated Director's chair. "Well shoot, looks like my timing is off for being fashionably late," he jests, then leans back in the chair and puts his feet up on the terminal in front of it. Gives a polite but lazy wave down at Elita. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to scoop out the digs. Not here to upstage your show or nuttin' 'Lita." First Aid has been stuck in the medbay since the recent assault, helping to deal with the constant influx of wounded. There's been rumours that he'd be reassigned to the front lines, but it hasn't happened yet. The Protectobot strides into the me eting room, clearly exhausted. Seeing Elita One at the computer, he coughs politely, "Sorry? Something coming where?" The Protectobot takes a seat in the front row facing towards Elita One. Turning in his chair as Jazz makes his classy arrival, First Aid waves to him. Blades shows up and throws himself down in the back row. Elita One needs volunteers and doesn't want to give specifics? Either she needs someone to clean the sewers, she needs someone for something really dangerous, or she needs people to clean dangerous sewers. One of those things is more interesting to Blades than the others, but jobs that his fellow Autobots don't want to do are nothing strange to Blades. He'll see what she needs. Elita One looks back over her shoulder, a welcoming smile to Jazz. She flips a switch, turning off the monitor then turns to face the new entries. "Not at all Jazz, I was hoping our Director of Intel could drop in to see what my plans were, it beats having to file a report." She waves her hand at First Aid, "erm, just trying to remember a few old forgotten places. All part of the charm of trying to know a planet inside and out." Her eyes dart about the room, with a nod of acknowledgment to Blades then visibly relaxes as the doors shut finally. "Excellent, things are getting under way then. Alright, let me detail a bit of history of the situation before I go forward. Jazz, I know you and First Aid already know some of this, but for the sake of exposition we'll go over this for everyone." A display comes up showing an ancient facility buried inside the planet. "With Perceptor's help, we recently discovered a great workshop in Cybertron's archaic tunnels. Everything aside from security is still functional. Most of the equipment within was actually held in subspace, which means of course that it is still in proper running condition. The material is dated however, and it's hard to determine exactly when it was built, nor who built it. The only real remnant that was identifiable was an older Autobot insignia outside the base. Granted we've taken close tabs on everything interacted there, but it has proved to be an asset already, after we relocated it to beneath Iacon itself. That's where a good deal of the gun turrets for Retoris were manufactured." While Blurr was helping me set up some new materials, something triggered an old recording device that displayed some interesting tidbits worth looking into. The video plays... ****STATIC**** <<<<>>>> A garbled voice starts out as video footage starts to play, the monitor quickly adapts to the hard to register voice, supplying a gender neutral tone as it plays back the message. WITH CYBERTRON'S SYSTEMS GOING INTO SHUTDOWN, MAINTENANCE IS GOING TO BE HANDED OFF TO THE DRONE LABOR FORCE. Footage shows of a drone factory, then deeper into the planet. MOST OF THE BASIC SYSTEMS ARE BEING PUT INTO THE MAINTENANCE FORCES, WITH SEVERAL MAINFRAMES TO DRAW REPAIR KNOWLEDGE FROM. IN SHORT, ALMOST A HIVE ESSENCE. UNTIL OUR PLANET HEALS, THERE IS LITTLE ELSE MORE I CAN DO FOR IT. <<<<>>>> ****STATIC**** Hound quietly walks in, taking a seat in the southern part of the room. He never intended to be late, but he had just found a natural mountain trail with the most amazing view an hour ago, so naturally he was a little distracted. But hey, he's here now! He even gives a little wave to everyone else who's showed up, then watches attentively as Elita begins. After the video, he raises a hand. "That /is/ interesting, but what are we going to do with it?" First Aid nods, smiling with his optics at Elita's comments. "Yeah, I know how that can be. I can only barely remember a few doozies myself." First Aid and the other Protectobots fought during the Dark Ages as well. The Autobot doctor listens intently as Elita gives a recap of what happened next time, nodding every so often. He can't help but be excited at the prospect of learning something new about the underground facility. "Has there been any sign of these so-called 'maintenance forces' or drone 'labor force'?" Upon hearing Hound's comment, Aid says, "Personally I'm wary about tinkering with the planet's natural healing methods. We could make things worse." Jazz chuckles a bit at Elita's justification for him being here. "Good, because I don't like reading long reports instead of being in on the action either!", he jokes back. Looks like she's put together quite a recap. Oh and there's Hound, too. And this is where we get to see how much of a bro Jazz is, as despite having that big fancy chair because of his rank, he gets up and walks over to joint Hound in the general seats. Gives the scout a jovial swat on the shoulder as he sits down next to him. "Hound, m'man, it's been awhile. They keepin' ya busy out there?" Elita One gestures to the video, "I would almost garner Alpha Trion may have made this lab, but I don't think so. However whomever this was, at least has some evidence of caring about the planet's health. What I've determined, through some analysis, is that there's enough in that brief footage to help identify where this mainframe is. From what it seems..." She takes a breath, "This is actually where the drones under Shockwave's employ may have started. Since the drones are not alive, and merely take direction as it stands. It makes sense that there may be a coordinating mainframe that keeps them in task properly. Now, it's not fully determined that this is how the situation works now, but if it is!" She raises her hand to the frozen image on the screen, "Then if we manage to subvert it, or claim it as our own, we can destroy the Decepticon Logistics Division, and give ourselves a leg up. Possibly garner some much needed intel, as well as boost our own supply effort. If nothing else, the Decepticons will find themselves distracted with security risks and transport issues." She says matter-of-factly, "It could be quite an edge if it pans out." "That may be so, but if there's any way we could utilize them to turn things in our favor /without/ jeopardizing the planet, then isn't it worth trying to find it?" Hound answers First Aid, then gives Jazz a pat on the back in return. "Yeah, it has, hasn't it? You wouldn't believe how much there is to explore and document on Earth." Blades doesn't quite get it all. His head tilts to one side. Then Elita One clarifies: she wants to jack Shockwave's stuff. Now that is fine and dandy! Then, he pauses and rubs his chin, and he asks, "Wait, are you saying that Shockwave gave Cybertron leukemia?" First Aid would be well justified to throw something at Blades. Elita One blinks in response to Blades, just blankly saying "Uhhh...no?" Hot Spot has arrived. "Distractions with security /are/ something we've been doing a pretty good job of lately," First Aid replies with more than a little satisfaction. He glances over in Jazz's direction and nods, figuring the Intel Director probably gets a heaping portion of the credit for that. He than stares at Blades. "...what...?" he deadpans. "Oh I bet, even after all this time," Jazz replies to Hound. But despite his jovial joshing back and forth he is paying attention. He even leans forward a bit as Elita goes on. "You know I'm all for making the One Eyed Purple People Nuker's life more difficult whenever possible, sistah. Even better if we can swing some of that stuff over to workin' for us." Blades throws his hands in the air and insists, "What!? I mean, Shockwave jacked Cybertron's healing system and used it to... make... other... stuff... something, something, cancer, give helicopter rides to kids from the Make A Wish Foundation, Blades, I'm sure they won't vomit inside you, Blades, cancer patients /never/ get airsick." Hound, too, joins in staring at Blades. "Uh, Blades? You alright there?" "Are we debriefing the Autobot Children's Hospital of America fundraiser event?" Hot Spot walks in smartly, giving a nod to Elita and Jazz. "Because as I'm sure Blades is telling you, it went extremely well. Until he got a little too exciting with the helicopter rides. Terminally ill chilren, it turns out, are prone to airsickness." Hot Spot takes his place at the table. "How can I assist with a positive impact?" "Oh come on that was a one in a million chance!" First Aid protests to Blades. "...well technically one in a trillion chance since it happened twice, I guess. But... uh..." First Aid trails off, but luckily Hot Spot enters to save the day. The doctor gives his boss a grateful look. Blades stares up at the ceiling and vaguely wishes that someone would stab him. Then he looks up at Hot Spot and explains, "Er, no, sir. Ahem. Elita One's suggesting we should steal Shockwave's drones and thereby deny the Decepticons a source of labour and supplies and gain a source of labour and supplies for us. I think." Elita One considers the idea, "I don't know if the two really are related, but I suppose one could look at it like that." She turns back to the table, "So as it stands, this mainframe is heavily shielded, well protected. Enough that simple blasts probably won't get the job done for quite a while..." Elita One regards Hot Spot's entrance, "Ahh good, Hot Spot. We're discussing what appears to be a mainframe that controls the drones activity on Cybertron, or at least a recepticle for knowledge for their navigation and maintenance routines. More importantly, we're looking into ways to either commandeer it in some regard." Code symbols pop up in place of the photo now. "Blurr managed to get a piece of Con code from one of his last excursions, enough that we can engineer some dataspikes. Here is my proposal: Several security spikes placed in the proper area..." The image changes to a holograph of the planet, with red lines and such not unlike the Death Star simulations. "With the proper coding could allow access to the mainframe itself. From there, we can learn exactly what it is capable of, and if it bears merit. The problem is that most of the best datajacking sites are in Con Territory, so we use a series of raids to cover our actions. I've spotted two so far that bear merit, One outside Magnaron, and the other at Cuprahex Sensor Outpost, depending on the territory each spike 'controls' for the mainframe, depends on our targets after that." Jazz says, "Close enough. Heya Spot, have a sight and lend an audio, maybe ya can give Elita some insight as well." Hot Spot rubs his chin in INTENSE CONCENTRATION as he processes Elita One's summary. "It's a sensible plan. Blades, Ultra Magnus (brilliantly) had you on the inside for a large window of time, do you have any insight?" He glances at Hound, and produces a small brochure: "If You Believe, You Can Protect" by Hot Spot, sliding it across the table. He gives Hound a solemn nod. page fa=so you see now how this seems to overlap with yours? the attack at magnaron, and the intel forces being moved away? Jazz sits back in his seat and folds his arms thoughtfully. Notibly he's sitting in the 'common' seats next to his buddy Hound instead of over in his fancy Director chair, because he'd rather hang with his bro than be all up and above you all. He's just cool like that. "Looks like, even if the data hijackin' turns out to be a bummer, we're still stickin' it to the Cons' interface and pissin' in their ener-os, so it's all good to me." If you can translate that mismash of earth lingo in there. He resumes putting his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him. "It'll help take some heat off our boys sluggin' it out in the trenchs, too." Yes, there are trenches out there now, thanks to Sky Lynx ordering a certain dirt digging armadillo to do so. Hound nods at Elita. It sounds like a good plan, if a little risky. But hey, it's not like it's the first risky thing they've done. He'll definitely be there when they try it. Oh, wait, Hot Spot's sliding something toward him. Picking it up, he takes a quick glance at it, then shifts his gaze to Hot Spot himself. "Thanks. I'll hold onto it." he says, opening up a small compartment in his chest and slipping the brochure inside. "I really like the idea of subverting the enemy's drone population," First Aid says, "It'd mean a whole lot less casualties on both sides, but it'd keep the upper hand with us." Craning his neck to look over to Hot Spot, he says, "I bet Defensor could provide all the distraction Elita One needs. What do you think, boss mech?" Elita One nods softly, "So, this will require help from Intel. More likely than not, the more heavily defended areas of Con control will be where we'll need to spike into. Crystal City could be a target, we'll need an infiltrator there if the City is still controlled. Cuprahex itself as a powerful shield. If we had a driller or intel agent there, that will help drop that shield. At the very least I may be able to put together a shield disruptor. I also expect Shockwave to figure out our plan before its completed, but with the large array of targets, it will be hard to protect all of them. We scatter the enemy, and they all fall like a house of cards" TITLE DROP! Blades brings up a hand so that one of his fingers is above his optic and the other three are below it, and he kind of slumps in his chair. "I. Uh." he doesn't want to disappoint Hot Spot, but the truth is, Blades is not a spy. He basically just stopped paying attention to his impulse control, and it turns out, when Blades pays no attention to his impulse control, he does a pretty good impression of a Decepticon. Flirt with all the ladies! Fight all the Needlenoses! Shank dudes and leave them in ditches! So while the Decepticons didn't catch onto Blades's true nature, he didn't really gather any useful information, either, aside from 'Needlenose's flashlight is way cooler than Blades's flashlight'. "I didn't really pick up anything of all that much use, to be honest." Then Blades says very quietly and almost inaudibly, the words slurred together, "'msorry." "Bonus point for the snazzy imagery metaphore," Jazz calls out. Hot Spot smiles at Hound. "I hope that what you get *out* of it stays as close to your lasercore as the brochure itself." And then he turns his attention on First Aid. "Typically I'd chide you for jumping to conclusions, First Aid." He asides to the rest of the group, "We're working on Aid's ego in an effort to find his perfect self.." Poor FA. "But in this case, you're absolutely right. And don't you worry, Blades. It took a real Autobot to get in there and do what you did with who you did it with and to." To Elita One, he adds, "And not a joker in the bunch. I like it, Elita." First Aid just nods at Hot Spot. "Uh huh." He hasn't known what Spoot is talking about for the past three months and he's learned not to ask. He does, however, agree completely with the boss's assessment of Blades. "Yeah, that really was amazing, Blades. You had me pretty worried what with all the secrecy and the like, but it's really impressive that you managed to pull that mission off." Elita One nods softly, "It's fine, Blades. You did remarkable with what you were given as it is." Her attention focuses on Jazz, "Jazz, you're Intel commander, do we have any active infiltrators that can aid us when things start to roll?" She surveys the small group before her, adding "Let's keep this quiet, Bots. That means revoking Groove's comm rights if it must, since he's already broken silence protocol about the Forge. Also, I do have the time to work on any special weapon requests until the Op goes into effect, which should be within a few cycles." Blades's optics glaze over as he tries to make sense of Hot Spot's friendleadery encouragements. He mutters, almost inaudibly, "Thanks, but I think it had more to do with how slaggy an Autobot I make than how good a one." Then his optics brighten, and he confirms, without hesitation, "If you need Defensor, he'll be there." Jazz lowers his feet to the floor, and then vaults over the seats in front of him to walk down to Elita's display. "Pretty slick set-up you've got there over all, Elita. Thought out, findin' all the right little cracks to stick a needle in or pull a pin outta." He flicks his fingers across the holo-display to spin it lightly like a globe, then hmms. "I'd say go get some of these other targets first, get the Cons to start jumpin' and lookin' away from what's under their nosecones. -Then- shake things down in CC." Jazz then smirks at the femme. "If nuttin' else *I* will be there for ya, toots." Elita One nods, "I wasn't confirming CC yet, not with how its going so far. If the situation is just too volatile, and may end up with a firefight in the city, we'll look for other targets. I won't have the city become a warzone if it can be subverted." Fortress Maximus has arrived. Hot Spot gives Blades a serious dad look. "Stop circumventing your potential, Blades. Remember the acronym I taught you: A.L.I.V.E. Refresh us on what it stands for." He waits patiently for an answer as he turns backto Elita. "Understood on Groove, Elita. While vastly entertaining and hilariously characterized, Groove isn't the best with sensitive information." First Aid turns his head and starts secretly mouthing the words that A.L.I.V.E. stands for so Blades will be able to get the question right. Unfortunately First Aid doesn't have a mouth so Blades is still on his own. Jazz nods a bit. "The Cons have holed up in CC. There's been less patrols other than spottin' the hold-out on Maganora. It's likely they've started lookin' inward for our contacts instead of outward." He pauses to tap at one of Elita's targets on map. "Maybe knockin' over some of these points will get them to spread back out again. And then we can sneak in the back doors and kick 'em in the aft while they're down." Blades gets up from his chair in the back, moves over, sits down closer to First Aid, and whispers to him, "... I don't remember what A.L.I.V.E. stands for. Which supplement to the handbook is that in?" First Aid quickly cuts in before Hot Spot can chastise Blades. "I'll give you a hint. The 'A' stands for 'Always'. Come on, Blades, don't you remember the song that goes with it?" "...Always Love Internal Violent Evisceration?" Blades hazards, something of a deer in the headlights expression on his face. Oh Matrix, he wasn't expecting a pop quiz, here! First Aid sighs and slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand, "You're not even trying!" Elita One considers the acronym for a moment, then turns her attention back to Jazz. "Indeed. Misdirection and improvisation are two of Shockwave's few weaknesses. He has only the past to draw on for how to handle situations that don't have the proper intelligence. Feinting a push from here could provide a proper smokescreen." She looks back to Blades, "Alertness, Lesson-Learning, Integrity, Vaccination, Enthusiasm?" She frowns as First Aid provides the proper words, "Huh, thought I had it." She shakes her head, returning to the map. "Granted, we'll need to keep up to date with the actual Military effort, they'll be glad to have a reprieve." Hot Spot sighs at Blades. "That's from the earlier edition, Blades." Hot Spot leans into the Protectobots. "I'm not thrilled that Elita One remembers our team building seminars better than you do. Especially since she's never been to one." Fortress Maximus steps in through the parting doors that granted him access into the meeting room, but having heard Jazz's comment while on the way in, he too responds with confirmation to the spy master's statement, "Getting in and out of Crystal City has definitely become a more arduous task. Trying to get anything done in there is even more difficult." The Headmaster commander plants himself into his seat before looking over to the Autobots present, "I ran late to join this meeting thanks to the extra patrols out there, what have I missed?" "Right, that we actually talk amongst ourselves instead of trying to stab each other's operation in the back is another bonus we've got." Jazz smirks a bit at the femme commander, then turns his attention towards Max as the big guy walks in and sits down. "Yeah, I hear ya Fort, we were just talkin' about that too. Seems like the Cons have been pullin' tight around Crystal City." Jabs a thumb over his shoulder at Elita's display. "But we're gonna start usin' that to our advantage." First Aid leans back to Hot Spot, "Groove keeps singing the song outside the base. Elita is right about not letting him have any sensitive intel." Fortunately A.L.I.V.E. isn't too sensitive unless you're an enemy of safety. As the doors slide open again, First Aid turns around in his seat, optics widening. "Fortress!" he exclaims, waving to the big guy. Hound, in the meantime, stares at the Protectobots with the blankest look he can manage. Thankfully, before he tries to venture a comment, Fort Max comes in. "Oh hey there, Max. You missed the thing about drones and how we're going to use them to subvert Decepticon supply lines and things like that. Nothing too complicated, really. Just take a few shots at some key locations, then take the biggest slice of the pie when we've got them looking the other way." Blades points out, "Oh, but Elita One has all the time in the world," and he half-smiles. Then he gives Fortress Maximus a nod when he enters. Elita One nods to Fortress Maximus as he enters, "There's a drone mainframe we're looking into, some computer spikes in Con territory, disguise it all as some raids, or a push to change the defense of Crystal City, and we may just shut down the drone network or take it for our own. Their logistics will have a field day with that problem. Hot Spot stands. "I leave this in more capable hands to review." He tosses a friendly salute towards Max. "Protectobots, circle up for a post strategy bond realignment." He puts out his arms. "How come nobody tell me Grimlock 'bout important meeting! Me Grimlock am important!" The yelling heralds Grim's arrival before he's even through the door to the meeting room- a door he has to duck under to get in properly. He hmms, and looks briefly at Fortress Maximus. "Way more 'portant than him guy!" he declares...and then, finally, Grimlock surveys the room properly, stepping over to an unoccupied corner. "Unless this, like, boring meeting. Then me Grimlock gonna go." Fortress Maximus has been looking grim, even now he's got a heavy expression on his face. Maybe it's because of the burden and troubles in Crystal City, or perhaps it's just Galen having an upset stomach? The answer seemingly points towards the former, as Maximus' optical grooves raises and his expression brightens with interest when he hears plans about Crystal City. First to Jazz, "There's some crucial transactions that needs to be made in order to secure alliances in Crystal City, so I'll take whatever help we can get in loosening up the Decepticons' security." Then Maximus looks over to Hound, "Drones?" He then observes the locations shown to him with keen interest, "This operation can be very beneficial for our efforts, thank you for showing me this, Hound." Finally Maximus returns a salute back to the Protectobot leader before looking over towards Elita One with intrigue, "Consider me interested. Is there anything you would require of Operations to help your endeavours?" Hound gestures toward Elita. "Oh, I'm just a listener here. Elita's the one presenting it." Blades again assumes an expression of 'someone please stab me'. However, he does get up and circles up, as directed. There is an anticipatory wince from him. Elita One regards Grimlock for a moment, then looks away, "We're not finished yet, Grimlock. Take a look at the data if you wish. Perhaps you would want to enlist your team's help to take down that shield we're going to need dropped." She offers a datapad to the big bot, then adds to Fortress Maximus, "I can still find ways into Crystal City, Maximus. Nobody knows the underground like me, and if I'm seen helping the resistance, it'll fuse together the thought that what I'm doing is a real operation, not a smokescreen." She motions to the screenage. "We'll need to coordinate Operations assaults with Intel, We can be flexible. We will need Cuprahex' shield down at some point, though. Fortunately, we have options." First Aid eagerly gets up and circles around to the empty spot next to Hot Spot. He holds out his arms to interlock them with the other two Protectos for a group huddle. "What's the game plan, chief?" he asks. Robot T-Rex! takes up the offered datapad, doing his best not to crush it in his massive hand. He skims the various maps and such present, and gives a grunt. "Hnn. Me Grimlock have option." he says. "Dinobots SMASH puny shield! When shield need smashed? Now? Me Grimlock can go smash stuff now." Puppy-like eagerness begins to leak into Grimlock's brutish tone. "It be fun." Hot Spot smiles at First Aid. "The game plan?" He locks both of them in with a life affirming squdge. "Is to tell you that's I'm proud of both of you, and believe in your abilities. And that's what this close range show of affection is meant to communicate." First Aid beams at Hot Spot, suppressing a giggle. "Aww, you always know just what to say to brighten my day, Hot Spot. Group hug?" "Ooh man, between Defensor and the Dinobots you'd have that shield down like that," Jazz remarks with a snap of his fingers. But then waggles a finger at Grimlock. "Not yet, Grimster, but soon. Gotta make sure you really get the Cons to take notice and pull 'em away from CC." Then raises the hand to give Max a salute. "Don't worry big guy, we ain't forgotten about you all workin' yer afts off over there. Hopefully this will do just that, take some of that pressure off. Remind the cons the can't just focus on one thing, because then we start kickin' over all their other sand castles." Blades just braces himself, like an Autobot grimly resigned to an ignoble death. (It's just a hug, but try to tell Blades that.) Hot Spot typically wouldn't approve of First Aid's slang for a close range bond reaffirment, but lets it go this once. "That's right, get in here both of you." He crushes the two in a hug to be expected from a mighty powder blue fire engine robot. "If you believe, you can protect, and I believe in both of you." He looks up at the rest of the room. "Typically this is the last stage of extensive team building exercises, but you're all welcome to join in if so inclined." Elita One nods, "Cuprahex Sensor Outpost, Grimlock. Familiar with it? Not a lot of dedicated weaponry devoted to it, but it does have a powerful shield. I was thinking that we could feint attack another outpost, get reinforcements called from Cuprahex, then storm it. Surely the Dinobots can be up to that task...Depending on who is available, Defensor could be a perfect reason to have reinforcements called away...These are some good options." She nods to herself again, "It feels good finally bringing the fight back here. I never should've left." Hound waves a hand at Hot Spot. "I'll pass." Robot T-Rex! stares at the Protectobots for a long, long moment. "Dinobots no hug." he rumbles. This said, he swings his muzzle back over towards Elita, and nods. "Kay. Just say when Dinobots get to go, and us make sure to smash it up good! Haw haw haw!" Grimlock carelessly tosses the datapad away, and gently thumps his tail on the ground, just enough to shake whatever's left on the meeting table. Elita One seemed oblivious to the invitation, unfortunately.